


it's a hot mess (but ain't it fun)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hangover, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Yacchan?” Kuroo asks after a quiet beat, nosing against her neck. “You wanna?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	it's a hot mess (but ain't it fun)

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you're, like, really shameless and thirsty and three glasses of moscato into the night?  
> ...yeah

“Please- _please_! Oh, _oh- please!_ ”  
  
Yachi squirms and Kuroo holds onto her tighter, keeps her from moving. She whines and Bokuto groans and this is all really too much.  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
He blinks and feels dizzy with it- his cock hard and his mind fuzzy from the liquor he’s thrown back that night. He’s not sure how the three of them got to be like this; he can’t quite remember how this even started.  
  
It’s good, though. It’s great. Seeing Bokuto on his knees with Yachi’s legs pulled over his shoulders is great. Feeling her squirm against him is great, too. Hearing her mewl and whine and beg is fucking _fantastic_.  
  
It’s just a bundle of wonderful, this whole thing.   
  
“Want more?” Kuroo whispers to her, dipping his head down to nip at her ear. She whimpers from it and he has to close his eyes for a moment, squeeze them shut tight to keep from shuddering when she whines. “Let Kou fuck you, Yacchan. He’ll make you feel _so_ good, I promise.”   
  
Something like a sob leaves her and Kuroo panics vaguely, his eyes opening just in time to see Bokuto raising his head from between her legs- chin and lips wet from her juices, eyes sharp and hungry and holding an almost manic sort of light.   
  
“Yacchan?” Kuroo asks after a quiet beat, nosing against her neck. “You wanna?”   
  
She whimpers and then she nods, head tilting to the side so he has more access to her neck. Kuroo groans at that and then nibbles at her neck, careful to be gentle. Yachi still ends up whining softly, though, and it’s so good hearing her, so good feeling her squirm against him.   
  
God, she’s so perfect. So soft. So sweet. He could just _eat_. _her_. _up_.   
  
Though, Bokuto seems to be handling that right now.   
  
A snicker bubbles out of him and Kuroo muffles it against the crook of her neck, digs his teeth in lightly to flushed flesh to make her moan.   
  
She’s so fucking _soft_. Soft and smelling like lavender, vanilla- something that Kuroo isn’t used to, isn’t aware that he had even wanted.   
  
He knows now, though- oh, he is _painfully_ aware of how bad he wants something soft and sweet between him and his boyfriend.   
  
Kuroo rocks his hips up against Yachi and licks his lips when hers pushes back against him, grinds against his aching dick.   
  
Fuck, he _wants_ her.   
  
Wants Bokuto to fuck her more, though- wants to see her dwarfed by the man he’s loved for years and years.   
  
Kuroo flicks his gaze up to Bokuto and it’s really kind of staggering. Bokuto looks _huge_ standing before them- tall and broad and _hungry_ as he strips off his pants, his boxers. Yachi shudders when Bokuto is revealed and Kuroo grins at that, smirks a little proudly.   
  
Yeah, his boyfriend is fucking _hot_.   
  
Bokuto slots himself between Yachi’s legs and she whimpers, turns her head and tries to hide it against Kuroo’s shoulder.   
  
“Fuck, babe, you’re gonna split her in half.”   
  
He doesn’t mean to say it, not really. But he and Bokuto both end up snickering and Bokuto licks his lips after- his gaze growing that much more hungry.   
  
Bokuto really is big and, god, it’s _hot_ seeing the way his cock moves against Yachi’s slim thigh as he grinds.   
  
Kuroo thinks about how he wants to see Bokuto fuck her raw- how he wants to see his boyfriend _come_ in her and lick up the creampie after.   
  
He knows that would be stupid, though- a risk that none of them should take even if they _are_ all kind of really fucking drunk.   
  
Kuroo blinks and he fumbles in his pocket, takes out his wallet and throws a condom at his boyfriend. It hits Bokuto in the cheek and Bokuto huffs at it, Yachi giggles in a weak, breathless little gasp.   
  
“Baby, he’s gonna fuck you _so good_ ,” Kuroo promises to Yachi as Bokuto rips open the packet and rolls the protection on. “You’re gonna see fuckin’ _stars_.”   
  
He noses against her cheek a little and Yachi moans at the greedy, hungry affection, tilts her head back until she can kiss him.   
  
He only knows that Bokuto has pushed into her when she gasps and whimpers against his lips. He’s quick to break the kiss then and eagerly whips his head to watch as Bokuto pushes into Yachi, watches as a thick cock sheathes itself into what _must_ be tight, hot, _wet_ heat.   
  
Yachi throws her head back against Kuroo with a sob and Kuroo licks his lips in pleasure, smooths his hands down to Yachi’s thighs and spreads them open even more for his boyfriend.   
  
“ _Koutarou, Tetsurou!_ ”   
  
The whine is needy, eager. It makes Kuroo rut against her and he groans as he turns his head to kiss her hair. He still keeps a keen eye on the way Bokuto’s hips move in a roll and a snap, though, and grips her pale thighs tighter when he catches his boyfriend gritting his teeth, when he catches big hands moving to grip a tiny waist.   
  
Yachi whimpers as Bokuto rocks in, but Kuroo can hear how wet she is- can hear the sloppy, slippery sounds that fill the room whenever Bokuto rolls his hips forward, back.   
  
Such a _naughty_ little kitten- who would have guessed?   
  
Kuroo grins, drunk and hazy, and he winks at Bokuto when he catches his boyfriend’s eyes on him, kisses at a flushed neck whenever Yachi moans and whimpers.   
  
Fuck, he wants to feel what it’s like to be in her too.   
  
“Baby, you like it?” Kuroo asks- purring it against her in between kisses to her throat. “Kou’ feels good, doesn’t he?”   
  
Her answer is a sharp gasp and a mewl- her head tilting to the side to offer Kuroo more room to mouth over and her body shaking as Bokuto starts to fall into a fast, steady pace.   
  
“Bet ya feel so _stretched_ ,” Kuroo mutters against her skin- nipping and licking and sucking bruises in his own eager hunger. “I know I love it when he fills me, love feeling his dick stretch me to my limits.”   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Tetsu!”   
  
The gasp comes from Bokuto and Kuroo grins at him, grins wider when Yachi lets out a soft little sob and reaches her hands back, curls her fingers into his hair. She tugs on it right as Bokuto surges forward to kiss him and Kuroo ends up moaning into Bokuto’s mouth at the pull.   
  
Fuck, it’s good. Fuck, it’s so, so, _so_ good.   
  
Kuroo tugs on Bokuto’s bottom lip with his teeth and that makes his boyfriend snap his hips harder, makes Yachi moan and arch her back.   
  
They’re not gonna last long, he knows, but _god_ it’s hot. God, it’s _good_.   
  
He’s not going to be able to look poor Yachi in the eye after this.   
  
...worth it, though.   
  
Kuroo growls into Bokuto’s mouth and he grunts when Yachi squirms- small body moving against him and brushing against his dick to make him throb and ache. It’s a reminder that he’s not being touched or fucked during this and that kind of sucks but, really, he can be okay with that- especially when Bokuto licks into his mouth, especially when he hears Yachi cry out his boyfriend’s name.   
  
It’s not long before she’s shaking against him. It’s not long before she’s squirming and gasping and letting out a sob.   
  
When Yachi comes, Kuroo _knows_ it- knows by the way her back arches and a cry tears from her lips and her fingers pull on his hair _tight_.   
  
He bites into her neck as she comes and Yachi sobs- hands falling from his hair and reaching back to claw at his shoulders, hips shaking as they arch up.   
  
Bokuto follows after her with a growl and Kuroo licks his lips as his boyfriend slams into a small body, breathes in deep and greedy when Bokuto’s forehead rests on Yachi’s shoulder. He kisses Bokuto’s hair as the two of them shudder in the afterglow of their pleasure and closes his eyes as he feels his own grow and throb within him.   
  
It was hot watching them but, fuck, he wants to come too.   
  
Luckily, Bokuto seems eager enough to let that happen.   
  
Before Kuroo can realize what’s happening, he’s shoved back against the mattress. The sudden move makes him dizzy and he blinks up at the swirling ceiling- confused and hard, but horny for the way his boyfriend manhandles him.   
  
Soon enough, there’s a big hand unzipping his pants and taking him out. Soon enough, there’s a big hand stroking his cock and smearing his pre-cum all over his dick. Kuroo grunts when he feels the touch and goes to his elbows, rocks his hips up into Bokuto’s fist as he watches his boyfriend stroke him.   
  
Beside him, Yachi watches with a drowsy, fucked out, flushed expression. It’s cute seeing her face all pink and her eyes hazy from pleasure and booze. It’s cute seeing the marks on her neck that he’s left; it’s cute seeing the marks on her thighs that _Bokuto’s_ left.   
  
Cute. Pleasing. Fucking _hot_.   
  
Kuroo licks his lips as he runs his gaze over her and groans when he feels a mouth run over his dick- his head tilting back and hips rolling up in between wet, talented lips.   
  
It feels good- _really_ fucking good.   
  
Feels even better, though, when there’s a second set of lips on him- when there’s a small hand resting on one hip and a big one on another.   
  
Kuroo snaps his head forward and he breathes in shakily as he watches Yachi’s pink, pink tongue trace over his shaft. Bokuto grins at him- _smirks_ \- and Kuroo about loses his goddamn mind whenever his boyfriend shuffles lower and licks over his balls, sucks one into his mouth.   
  
Fuck- _fuck_.   
  
It’s all too much.   
  
It catches up with him- the kissing, the making out, watching Bokuto work his tongue into Yachi’s slit, feeling her body shake against him, watching his boyfriend fuck her, feeling _both_ of them on his dick.   
  
It catches up with him and Kuroo can’t help but come with a groan- head falling back and hips rocking into the air, sticky white falling onto both Yachi and Bokuto’s faces.   
  
After the pleasure rips through him, Kuroo falls back onto the bed- shaky and dizzy and tired but _grinning_.   
  
He’s exhausted now and he doesn’t have the brainpower to feel ashamed or flustered and embarrassed. All he can care about is sleep and maybe a repeat of this hookup, crashing hard and skipping his first couple of classes tomorrow.   
  
There’s a shuffle in the background and Kuroo closes his eyes at the noise, hums when two bodies settle on either side of him.   
  
The small, somehow not inebriated part of him whispers that the morning is going to be awkward and awful, but Kuroo ignores it and rolls over to hug Yachi to him, sighs softly and happily when he feels Bokuto pull him close.   
  
He’s out like a light in mere moments- spent and smiling and nuzzling into mussed up blonde hair.   
  


* * *

  
In the morning, he’s alone.   
  
In the morning, his head hurts and his mouth is dry and disgusting and he’s _alone_.   
  
When he rolls over, there’s a wave of nausea and Kuroo almost pukes into the wastebasket as a throbbing, horrid _sickness_ rocks through his body.   
  
It takes twenty minutes for him to get out of bed and Kuroo is careful when he sits up, moves to stand. He only leaves the room when he’s satisfied that he won’t puke his guts out and he immediately heads to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and then sticks his mouth under the faucet, guzzles down at least a liter of water.   
  
That makes him feel better, a little, but Kuroo still winces when he looks in the mirror and sees the bags under his eyes, the red shot through his whites.   
  
...fuck.   
  
Last night was...intense.   
  
He gets a flash of memory from the night before- a flash of someone small and gasping against him, a flash of his boyfriend’s head between someone else’s thighs and his teeth digging into soft flesh.   
  
He raises his brow at his reflection and then shakes his head, grimaces when it brings a faint wave of nausea through him.   
  
No...no. That didn’t happen. Of _course_ it didn’t happen. Yachi Hitoka? With them? Fucking? _Nah_. No way.   
  
No _fucking_ way.   
  
Of course, though, Kuroo is proved completely wrong whenever he walks into the living room and finds Bokuto and Yachi on the couch- her head on his lap and his boyfriend’s fingers running lazily through her hair.   
  
When Kuroo raises his brow at him, Bokuto just shrugs and grins- looking tired, but happy.   
  
Well, shit. Well, _fuck_ \- that’s a thing that happened.   
  
Kuroo blinks and he sinks onto the free couch cushion, raises up Yachi’s tiny feet and puts them in his lap so he’s not squishing them. She whines at that- quiet but croaky and clearly petulant and suffering from a hangover.   
  
She settles, though, whenever he lightly rubs her calf and sighs in a soft, content sort of pleasure- cracks open a tired eye and looks at him with a faded little blush.   
  
She remembers then, probably. The only reason she’s probably _not_ freaking out is because of a hangover and Kuroo thinks that this is the only time that a hangover could be counted as a blessing.   
  
“Wanna talk, Yacchan?” he asks, because they should, maybe, and he wants to get it out of the way.   
  
Yachi shakes her head and grimaces after the movement, burrows herself even further against Bokuto.   
  
“No...just…” She takes a deep breath and Kuroo watches as she chews her lip, watches as her exhausted eyes lift to meet his. “Liked it...don’t want to talk about it...my head _hurts_.”   
  
Kuroo eyes her, but he nods and, honestly, it’s kind of a relief.   
  
A relief to know that she liked it and a relief to know that they don’t have to talk about it just yet.   
  
He needs a good nap and some electrolytes and greasy food shoved in his face before he can really think about talking about it.   
  
Kuroo hums and he glances to his boyfriend, catches the softness in golden eyes as big, thick fingers stroke over blonde hair.   
  
Well...at least Bokuto’s happy. At least Yachi _liked_ it. She’ll probably freak out and run away and hide later but, well...it’s good for now.   
  
It’s good.   
  
Kuroo smiles to himself and closes his eyes, rests his head back against the couch and tries to ignore the way the room spins.   
  
Maybe the night before will happen again. Maybe not. Either way- he’s happy right now. Hungover, but happy.   
  
The three of them sit together quietly as the morning drags on and, eventually, they fall asleep on the couch- soft and warm and smiling faintly against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started this a couple of years ago and never finished it  
> i wanted to write something smutty tonight, but i don't have it in me to write something longer
> 
> soon, though, i'm gonna finish one of my proper bokuroyachi fics that actually explores them and their personalities  
> this was just for Thirst- not gonna lie


End file.
